Anatomy Of Attraction
by MyWasteland
Summary: [Complete]The anatomy of their attraction. Raven & Red X
1. Red X

**Anatomy of Attraction**

**Disclaimer**: Don't own the characters, nor do I own any body parts.

**Note**: This is a narrative. A sucky narrative. But a narrative at the most.

**Hair**

It's amazingly kept so straight with such a radiant sheen to it. It has the most elegant shade of purple. Gods, it frames her face perfectly and yet it's a threat when it blows around her. A wonderful sign of when she's gonna kick my ass to another dimension.

Hate to see it get damaged 'cuz I just had restrain her.

**Forehead**

I really feel like lifting up my mask to kiss that wonderful space above her eyes. And hey, if I get lucky with that maybe I'll go further down. Ugh, but that selfish ruby just has to be there.

Maybe if I steal it...? Hmm..

**Eyes**

Oh, I see why she's the 'Ice Queen'. Damn, they're frosted. But so very priceless with the gleam in them. They can freeze me with just one glare. The alien's eyes are like candy, the 'Ice Queen's' are like... snow cones?

Nah, snow cones leave a bad taste in my mouth, her eye's don't.

Eh, from a closer perspective maybe they'd be warmer.

**Nose**

Another thing I'd like to kiss. It's like a cute little button, but pointed.

If I told her that it'd probably look red.

**Cheeks**

Would definitely turn red if I kissed them! Love the high cheekbones and they probably would feel like cotton.

Wonder how'd they'd look if she smiled a bit...

**Ears**

Whispering in them would give me such a wonderful time. Especially if she shivered 'cuz of it.

Or if I nibbled them...

Is that too much?

**Lips**

I like where this is going.

I'd love feel how plump they were and then if they were cold at all, I'd warm them up with a fiery kiss. Wish I could run my finger over them to savor how smooth they were.

Then I'd get back to the kissing. With aggression of course and then our tongues would come to play.

-sigh-

But if she chants her favorite words, well I'm gonna have to seal them..pity.

**Neck**

Ooh, it's beautiful isn't it? So graceful like a swan's.

Imagine pecking small kisses down it, nuzzle it, then tuck your face in the crook of it.

Great way to take in her scent.

**A/N**

Wonder why I stopped there...

Oh yes! The next part will only come if people like it and I'm not expecting a lot so let's leave it as a one-shot for now.

Also should I change the format?

Review?

Byes :D


	2. Raven

**Anatomy of Attraction**

**2**

**Disclaimer**: Do not own TT, but I do own the description of X's face.

**Note**: It's important you know exactly how Raven can describe X's anatomy. Let's just say when they were in an encounter she somehow cracked his mask open, thus giving her a nice view of his face. But knowing how Raven won't exactly think something like this off the bat this part of the story is coming from the deeper part of her mind. Confused? Then ignore this. Go bask in the glory of ATTRACTION:D

**Hair**

Quite possibly the brightest blonde ever. Or maybe it's meant to be white? The color reminds me of Malch-_Rorek's_ hair...

Why am I talking about this? Why would I try to describe a con's hair?

Gods, so what if it somehow makes him look smart and rebellious at the same time?

Azar help me...

Wonder if he'd let me run my hands through it... LUST!

**Forehead**

I didn't know that someone's eyebrows could go up so high... but I can tell it wasn't freakishly large. His bangs covered it up after he got over that shock.

Heh.. This is uncomfortable.

**Eyes**

The best way to describe them are royal tanzanites. But they were lighter than the real stones.. And again a wonderful reminder of how I should not be thinking of him.

There was a lot of heat radiating from them though. Strange but maybe it was just me.

**Nose**

There's no need to explain how perfect it was. A shame a _thief_ of all people has the one thing most women would go to such lengths for.

**Cheeks**

How umm... womanly? I'm not sure but he lacks masculinity in that department.

Doesn't mean I hate them. Ugh.. Let me rephrase that.

It works quite well with his face.

**Ears**

Beastboy's are too pointy, and well _green_. Cyborg only has one so he doesn't count. And Robin's are the reason I have never remained in the room to face his wrath.

As they are my only reference I'm going to have to say his are the most normal. One even has a piercing.

**Lips**

I'm not talking about this.

**Neck**

It was covered by his suit, how am I supposed to describe it?

That it would be_ fun_ to do some sexually illicit things to his neck?!

Okay, this whole description is just a way for us to capture him..

Pure educational purposes.

**A/N**

How bout sex ed?

Besides that.. Did you like it? Because I'm not so sure Raven was in character...

This frightens me and if you agree or disagree please tell me in a refreshing review.

:D If a lot of people dislike this I'll try rewriting it.

Euphoria is gonna be updated later on this week.. I'm stuck in the worst possible place.

Byes :D


End file.
